super_arc_bros_brawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Modes (Super ARC Bros. Brawl)
Just like every other Super Smash Bros. game, "Super ARC Bros. Brawl" contains plenty of modes that can be played both alone and with friends both locally and online. Some of the Solo-modes can both be played alone or along with a friend. The traditional "Classic Mode" and "All-Stars" returns with some tweaks to them both and even more stuff has been confirmed to be added in the future as DLC (including a "sequel" to the Classic Mode (Requiem of the Last Stars of Light) and two secret bosses for the regular Classic Mode). But there are also other modes that are standards to other fighting games such as "Survival" and "Time Attack". SUPER ARC BROS. BRAWL MAIN PAGE! 'Solo' 'Classic' The Classic Mode in this game is made out of 15 stages (9 normal battles, 2 bonus stages and 4 boss stages). Every character will also have an introduction and an ending that the player can view anytime afterwards once unlocked. Just like in Smash Wii U, when the player is about to fight a normal battle, the player get up four different battle choices. These choices can include: * Player vs. Metal Opponent * Player and two allies vs. Giant Opponent * Player and one ally vs. Two Opponents * Player vs. Opponent vs. Opponent vs. Opponent * Player vs. 10 - 25 Weaker clones of an Opponent * Player vs. Opponent Like in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS, the player can choose between nine different difficulty settings. However unlike Smash Wii U/3DS, the difficulty-settings are generally more player-friendly despite using the same names: Effortless-(Stefan-Lofven).gif|Level 0 - Effortless (Stefan Löfven) Easy-(Lord-Hater).gif|Level 1 - Easy (Lord Hater) Standard-(Gargantuar-&-Imp).gif|Level 2 - Standard (Gargantuar) Tougher-(Sonata-Dusk).gif|Level 3 - Tougher (Sonata Dusk) Challenging-(Miltank).gif|Level 4 - Challenging (Miltank) Heatin'-Up-(Cia).gif|Level 5 - Heatin' Up (Cia) Extra-Spicy-(Andre-the-Gian.gif|Level 6 - Extra Spicy (Andre the Giant) Infernal-(Ozymandias).gif|Level 7 - Infernal (Ozymandias) White-Hot-(Shinryu).gif|Level 8 - White Hot (Shinryu) Nothing-Harder!!-(Weegee).gif|Level 9 - NOTHING HARDER!! (Weegee) THE CLASSIC MODE "FORMULA": # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # Bonus Stage #1 (Board the Platforms!) # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # vs. Sub-Boss #1 (Ass Kicker, Blaze, Count Dracula Duck, Elysium, Fairy Godmother, Hungarian Horntail, Legion, Machinedramon, Mark Henry, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Regime Superman, Rootmars, Thanos or Ultima Weapon) # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # Bonus Stage #2 (Race to the Finish!) # vs. 30 Fighting Wire Frames # vs. Sub-Boss #2 (Night Terror) # vs. Final Boss (Chaos (Phase 1) & Feral Chaos (Phase 2)) 'Tag-Team List for Co-Up Classic Mode' Classic Mode also be played together with a friend in a Street Fighter X Tekken style co-up mode. If the players are playing as these teams in Team Battle Mode, then they will have a special winning and losing pose. The list of Tag-Teams in Alphabetical order: Team-Adventure-Seeking-Youths.gif|Harry Potter & Tintin Team-ARC-Childhood-Heroes.gif|George of the Jungle & The Flat Man Team-Awesome-People.gif|Rainbow Dash & The Miz Team-Blue-Haired-Anime-Beauties.gif|Medaka Kurokami & Sailor Mercury Team-Bravest-Warriors.gif|Catbug & Wallow Team-British-Cult-Classics.gif|Arthur - King of the Britons & Eric Sykes Team-Dimension-Travelling-Women.gif|Harmonica & Xion Team-Disability-Warriors.gif|Toph Beifong & Wheelchair Guy Team-Disney-Cartoon-Hat-Wearers.gif|Scrooge McDuck & Wander Team-Disney-Crossover-Villians.gif|Achmed Frollo & Xemnas Team-Dreamworks-Mascots.gif|Puss in Boots & Shrek Team-Dual-Sword-Weilding-Anime-Beauties.gif|Asuka & Mikasa Ackerman Team-Fan-Created-Heroes.gif|Button Mash & Fluffle Puff Team-Female-Fighting-Brutes.gif|Kamikirimusi & Tanya Team-Fun-Loving-Music-Icons.gif|Cheese Sandwich & PSY Team-Heavy-Weapon-Stallions.gif|Freud Stream & Thirty/Thirty Team-Heroes-of-the-Children.gif|Cookie Monster & The Fonz Team-Heroes-of-the-Storm.gif|Brightwing & Rexxar Team-Infamous-Movie-Celebrities.gif|Jar Jar Binks & Michael Bay Team-Intergalactic-Explorers.gif|Probe Ike Newton & Sash Lilac Team-Living-Objects.gif|Emmet Brickowski & Pen Team-Master-and-Student.gif|Bruce Lee & Master HiSing Team-MKX-Guest-Fighters.gif|Jason Voorhees & Predator Team-MLP-Fandom-Favorites.gif|Derpy Hooves & Vinyl Scracth Team-Modern-Disney-Villians.gif|Dr. Facilier & Syndrome Team-Modern-Marvel-Cartoons.gif|Hawkeye & Spider-Man Team-Nichijou-Sistas.gif|Mai Minakami & Yuuko Aioi Team-Omnipotent-Trolls.gif|Dödis & Q Team-Pure-Evil.gif|Lord Voldemort & Myotismon Team-Soldiers-of-Flora-n'-Fauna.gif|Fiolina Germi & Peashooter Team-The-Watchmen.gif|Dr. Manhattan & Rorschach Team-WageGannon6.gif|WageGannon6 Team-Well-Endowed-Fighting-Chicks.gif|Elphelt Valentine & Iroha Team-Youtube-Heroes.gif|Rémi Gaillard & TyrantitarTube 'Bosses' 'Sub-Boss #1 bosses' Just like the normal opponents in Classic Mode, when the player reaches "Stage 8" the player will get the choice between three different bosses that can the fought. The "Boss-Boxes" first appears completely black, but after the player has defeated a boss once its box will be replaced by a portrait of the boss itself. The bosses that the player can choose between are random every time. The possible bosses that could be the first Sub-boss are: Ass_Kicker.png|Ass Kicker (CD-I Pokémon Tournament) Battle Theme Blaze.png|Blaze (Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance) Battle Theme Count_Dracula_Duck.jpg|Count Dracula Duck (DuckTales (Video Game)) Battle Theme Elysium.jpg|Elysium (Soul Calibur V) Battle Theme Fairy_Godmother.png|Fairy Godmother (Shrek 2) Battle Theme Hungarian_Horntail.jpg|Hungarian Horntail (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) Battle Theme Granfalloon2-1-.gif|Legion (Castlevania: Symphony of the Night) Battle Theme Machinedramon_dm.png|Machinedramon (Digimon Adventure 01) Battle Theme Mark_Henry.jpg|Mark Henry (World Wrestling Entertainment) Battle Theme Princess_Twivine_Sparkle.png|Princess Twivine Sparkle (KingSpartaX37) Battle Theme Regime_Superman.png|Regime Superman (Injustice: Gods Among Us) Battle Theme Rootmars.png|Rootmars (Metal Slug 3) Battle Theme Thanos.jpg|Thanos (Marvel Comics - Iron Man #55) Battle Theme Ultima_Weapon.png|Ultima Weapon (Final Fantasy VI) Battle Theme 'Fighting Wire Frames and Sub-Boss #2' FightingWireFrames.jpg|Fighting Wire Frames (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Battle Theme Night-Terror.gif|Night Terror (Super ARC Bros. Brawl) Battle Theme 'The Final Boss' Chaos.png|PHASE 1: Chaos (Final Fantasy) Battle Theme Feral_Chaos.png|PHASE 2: Feral Chaos (Dissidia Duodecim Final Fantasy) Battle Theme 'Secret Bosses (DLC)' Among with the DLC characters, two secret bosses can be unlocked and fought in Classic Mode after meeting certain conditions while playing "Classic Mode". These bosses are a lot tougher then the regular bosses and contains multiple phases. If the player manages to defeat the secret boss, then the player will be rewarded with a trophy of the boss and a lot of extra bonus-points. If the player fails, then Classic Mode will continue without any bonus-points or extra trophies rewarded. SECRET BOSS #1 Groudon-Primal.png|PHASE 1: Primal Groudon (Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire) Battle Theme Gallade-Mega.png|PHASE 1: Mega Gallade Thundurus-Therian.png|PHASE 1: Thundurus Therian (Pokémon Black 2 & White 2) Electivire.png|PHASE 1: Electivire (Pokémon Diamond & Pearl) Magmortar.png|PHASE 1: Magmortar Super_Saiyan_Wally.png|PHASE 2: Super Saiyan Wally (Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Extreme Randomizer Nuzlocke) Boss Information * Sends out a "horde" of all his five Pokémon at once. The player must knock all five of the Pokémon out in order to win the battle. His Pokémon have a combined amount of 1000 % stamina (Electivire - 150 %, Magmortar - 150 %, Thundurus Therian - 200 %, Mega Gallade - 200 % & Primal Groudon - 300 %). For every Pokémon that is defeated, the remaining members will have their damage and knockback increased by 15 %. Once all the five Pokémon has been defeated, the player has to knock out Super Sayian Wally in order to achieve victory. Unlock Condition * Play Classic Mode on "Infernal" or higher without losing a stock during any of the battles up to "Race to the Finish" and then clear "Race to the Finish" within two minutes! If these requirements are met, then the player will fight Super Saiyan Wally instead of the Fighting Wire Frames for the next battle. SECRET BOSS #2 Master_Giant.png|PHASE 1: Master Giant (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS) Battle Theme Master_Beast.png|PHASE 2: Master Beast Master Edges.png|PHASE 3: Master Edges Master_Shadow.png|PHASE 4: Master Shadow Master_Fortress.png|PHASE 5 (Wave 1): Master Fortress Boss Battle Theme Master_Fortress.png|PHASE 5 (Wave 2): Master Fortress Boss Battle Theme Master_Core_artwork_(Wii_U).png|PHASE 6: Master Core (NO MUSIC PLAYS DURING THIS PHASE) Boss Information * The Battle starts as Master Giant, then it transforms into its new form every time it has taken 100 % damage. The order is Master Giant > Master Beast > Master Edges > Master Shadow > Master Fortress. When Master Fortress arrives, a Heart Container will appear and the timer will be extended by three minutes. When the player has destroyed the first two of Master Fortress' weak-spots, the player will be launched out of the Fortress and has to reenter it to destroy the last two. Once all of Master Fortress' weak-spots has been destroyed, the player must knock out Master Core in less then 45 seconds in order to achieve victory. Unlock Condition * Play Classic Mode on "Infernal" or higher and clear every single stage up to "Race to the Finish" within ten minutes or less and then defeat every single opponent that appears in "Race to the Finish" and avoid every single trap without taking damage. If these requirements are met, then the player will fight Master Core instead of the Fighting Wire Frames for the next battle. 'Requiem of the Last Stars of Light' "Requiem of the Last Stars of Light" is a reworked version of Classic Mode that was added to the game with a DLC update. This mode continues the story right after Feral Chaos was defeated and unlike the normal Classic Mode, the characters will not receive individual introductions. Instead the introduction will just generally explain the story that will unfold while also summarizing what has been happening as well. This mode is pretty similar to the normal Classic Mode except that it is shorter but also in general much harder. It only has 11 stages instead of 15 and lacks bonus stages like "Board the Platforms" and "Race to the Finish". The choices that the player can make for the regular fights and the selection of the first sub-boss are the same as the normal Classic Mode. The playable characters will receive an extended trophy description and a star-mark inprinted on the trophy-base upon completing this mode. THE REQUIEM OF THE LAST STARS OF LIGHT "FORMULA": # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # vs. Sub-Boss #1 (Deathwing the Destroyer, Evil Ryu, Hundun, Julius, Sando Aqua Monster or Wilford Octopus) # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # vs. RANDOM FIGHT UNDER RANDOM CONDITIONS # vs. Sub-Boss #2 (Paladin Light) # vs. Final Boss (Bhunivelze) 'STORY' "Chaos, the God of Discord, has been defeated, by the hands of a mere mortal! Well done, but the cataclysm that the dimensions has been put through is still out of whack and as time keeps passing by, the more powerful my master gets. He needed to have you defeating Chaos in order to get both him and Night Terror out of the way, so that he could erase all these combined dimensions and then recreate the entire universe in his own perfect image of everlasting light. Oh, I am so sorry! You are probably confused about who I am, well alright allow me to properly introduce myself. You see, when Chaos originally corrupted Smash Gamer, my master stepped in to get his hand on Smash Gamer as well. These two gods ended up fighting each other in order to see who could claim the "cup". What ended up happening is that Smash Gamer's soul got split into two pieces, a dark half that became Night Terror and a light half that became me: "Paladin Light"! I and Night Terror were like two sides of the same coin, you need light to balance out the darkness and vice versa. However, now that the darkness is gone, the light will certainly take over and as such my master, Bhunivelze is now able to... oh wait, I already told you that. My bad, I shouldn't need to repeat myself. So listen carefully everyone, especially you Harmonica and whoever is holding the Player 1 controller. If you really want to fight us, then go right ahead! You are most likely going to fall, either by my hoof, Bhunivelze's hand or the hands/fins or whatever of anyone of my six minions. That I recruited after they entered this mixed universe, just barley after Chaos and Night Terror has been defeated. So if you want Smash Gamer to come back, then you have to defeat us as well, which would be very foolish of you to think that you could possibly achieve. Then again, what is the point of fighting against the Light? Would you rather have the problem in the opposite direction? I suppose not, since Chaos has been defeated. Now if you excuse me, I have to go and bask in Bhunivelze's precious light. There can only be one ultimate god in this universe... and that will be... nah you get the point!" - Paladin Light (Night Terror's Light Counterpart) 'Boss List' When the player reaches "Stage 5" the player will get the choice between three different bosses that can the fought. The "Boss-Boxes" first appears completely black, but after the player has defeated a boss once its box will be replaced by a portrait of the boss itself. The bosses that the player can choose between are random every time. 'Sub-Boss #1 bosses' Deathwing_the_Destroyer.png|Deathwing the Destroyer (World of Warcraft: Cataclysm) Battle Theme Super_Street_Fighter_IV_Arcade_Edition_Art_Evil_Ryu_0.jpg|Evil Ryu (Street Fighter Alpha 2) Battle Theme Hundun.png|Hundun (The Legend of Korra (Video Game)) Battle Theme Julius.png|Julius (Runaway Brain) Battle Theme Sando_Aqua_Monster.jpg|Sando Aqua Monster (Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace) Battle Theme Wilford_Octopus.png|Wilford Octopus (The Frollo Show) Battle Theme 'Sub-Boss #2' Paladin_Light.gif|Paladin Light (Super ARC Bros. Brawl) Battle Theme 'The Final Boss' Bhunivelze.jpg|PHASE 1: Bhunivelze (Lighning Returns - Final Fantasy XIII) Battle Theme Bhunivelze_Form_2.png|PHASE 2: Bhunivelze (Tougher and up) Bhunivelze_Form_3.png|PHASE 3: Bhunivelze (Heatin' Up and up) Bhunivelze_Form_4.png|PHASE 4: Bhunivelze (Infernal and up) IF BHUNIVELZE IS BEATEN ON EITHER "EFFORTLESS" OR "EASY" THEN THIS MESSAGE WILL SHOW UP UPON COMPLETION: "Well done, you have successfully defeated my clone. But do get too much enjoyment out of this victory, you will not have as an easy time... when you face the real me!" JUST LIKE MASTER HAND & CRAZY HAND (MASTER CORE) IN SUPER SMASH BROS. for Wii U and SUPER SMASH BROS. for 3DS, THE AMOUNT OF FORMS AND MOVES THAT BHUNIVELZE WILL HAVE DEPENDS ON WHICH DIFFICULTY SETTING THE PLAYER CHOSES TO PLAY THIS MODE IN. THE LIST OF FORMS AND WHICH DIFFICULTY IT APPEARS ON IS THE FOLLOWING: 'All-Stars' All-Stars returns from Super Smash Bros. Melee and acts very similarly to Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS. However instead of fighting the characters in order of debut (oldest to newest for 3DS and newest to oldest for Wii U). The characters are fought in different groups that is centered around a specific theme. Also unlike Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS, the groups are not fought in a specific order, but in a random one. The same thing applies to the order the characters in these groups are fought in. Just like in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl, "All-Stars" mode is unlocked once every character has been unlocked. +''' = This stage will be available in All-Stars after it has been unlocked. ('''DLC) = This character/stage is available in All-Stars after it has been bought on the Nintendo Eshop. * Survival * Time Attack * Stadium ** Board the Platforms! ** Home-Run Contest ** Multi-Man Brawl *** 10-Man Brawl *** 100-Man Brawl *** 3 Minute Brawl *** Rival Smash *** Endless Brawl *** Cruel Brawl 'Boss Gauntlet' Boss Gauntlet is just like the Boss Battle mode in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, where the player fights through all the games bosses (Except the Fighting Terror Clones and the two secret DLC bosses) either until the player wins or loses. Just like Classic Mode, the difficulty can be set to nine different levels. There are three different versions of the "Boss Gauntlet", the first two (Alpha and Omega) are unlocked after all the Sub-Bosses has been fought in Classic Mode and the third(True) is unlocked after first two "Boss Gauntlets" has been cleared. The bosses that the player will fight in the Alpha and Omega Gauntlets include seven of the possible Sub-Bosses #1 bosses in a random order. Then the player will fight Sub-Boss #2 and both forms of the Final Boss in a fixed order. The difference is that after the player defeats Chaos, it will be transported back to the "resting-area" and get one more chance to use a recovery item before fighting Feral Chaos. 'Boss Gauntlet ALPHA' * Ass Kicker * Blaze * Fairy Godmother * Legion * Machinedramon * Regime Superman * Ryukotsuki The Final Three: # Night Terror # Chaos # Feral Chaos 'Boss Gauntlet OMEGA' * Count Dracula Duck * Elysium * Hungarian Horntail * Mark Henry * Princess Twivine Sparkle * Rootmars * Ultima Weapon The Final Three: # Night Terror # Chaos # Feral Chaos 'TRUE Boss Gauntlet' The bosses the player will fight in the "True Boss Gauntlet", include all the bosses that can appear as the Sub-Boss #1 bosses in a random order. After that the player will fight Sub-Boss #2, the two forms of the Final Boss (This time right after one-another without any break in between) and three special bosses that are exclusive to this mode in a fixed order. * Ass Kicker * Blaze * Count Dracula Duck * Elysium * Fairy Godmother * Hungarian Horntail * Legion * Machinedramon * Mark Henry * Princess Twivine Sparkle * Regime Superman * Rootmars * Ryukotsuki * Ultima Weapon The Final Five: # Metal Mario # Night Terror # Arena Waddle Dee # Chaos & Feral Chaos # Artificial Rape-Face Computer True Boss Gauntlet Exclusive Bosses Metal_mario_fireball_4_4_by_nibroc_rock-d90bule.png|Metal Mario (Super Smash Bros.) Battle Theme Arena_Waddle_Dee.png|Arena Waddle Dee (Kirby Superstar) Battle Theme Artificial_Rapeface_Computer.png|Artificial Rapeface Computer (Super ARC Bros. Brawl) Battle Theme (Phase 1) Artificial_Rapeface_Computer-PHASE-2-&-3.gif|'Artificial Rapeface Computer' Battle Theme (Phase 2 & 3) Instead of having a health bar like the other bosses, Metal Mario has a stamina counter just like the playable characters. The player character must deal 500 % damage to Metal Mario in order for him to receive enough knockback so he cannot recover. This is a reference to his Original Appearance in Super Smash Bros.! After player manages to deplete the Artificial Rape-Face Computer's health bar, it will refill and the battle enters a second much harder phase. After the second health bar has been depleted, the health bar will be replaced with a stamina counter similar to Metal Mario. But it will instead start with 250 % health and the counter will then decrease as it takes damage. After the stamina counter has reached 0, the Artificial Rape-Face Computer is finally defeated! 'Boss Gauntlet REQUIEM' After the player has encountered every possible boss that could be the first Sub-Boss in Requiem of the Last Stars of Light, a special Boss Gauntlet will be unlocked. Where the player fights all the first sub-bosses in a random order. Then the player will fight a boss(es) exclusive to this mode, followed by "Paladin Light" and finally "Bhunivelze" with different forms depending on the difficulty setting. * Deathwing the Destroyer * Evil Ryu * Hundun * Julius * Sando Aqua Monster * Wilford Octopus The Final Three: # Master Hand (& Crazy Hand - If the difficulty is "Heatin' Up" or higher) # Paladin Light # Bhunivelze Boss Gauntlet Requiem Exclusive Bosses: Master Hand.png|'Master Hand' (Super Smash Bros.) Battle Theme Crazy Hand.png|'Crazy Hand' (Super Smash Bros. Melee) (Heatin' Up and up) 'THE ULTIMATE 100-TRIAL SHOWDOWN' "THE ULTIMATE 100-TRIAL SHOWDOWN" is a new DLC-mode that will be added in 2016. This mode is pretty similar to the Trial Mode in "Final Fantasy XII International Zodiac Job System" or the "Flipside Pit of 100 Trials" and the "Flopside Pit of 100 Trials" from "Super Paper Mario". Where the player has to go through 100 rooms of tough opponents. THE ULTIMATE 100-TRIAL SHOWDOWN * Event Match ** Single Player Events ** Two-Player Events * Training 'Group' * BRAWL! ** REGULAR BRAWL! (Up to 4 players) ** MASSIVE BRAWL! (Up to 8 players) ** Time ** Stock ** Coin Battle ** Stamina ** Team Battle * Rules * Special Brawl * Tournament Mode * Rotation * Names 'Wi-Fi' * With Anyone ** For Fun! *** Brawl! *** Team Brawl *** 1-on-1 ** For Glory! *** Brawl! *** Team Brawl *** 1-on-1 * With Friends ** Brawl! ** Team Brawl * Tourney * Spectator Mode 'Vault' Here the player can view the trophies that has been collected, build their own stages and other things. * Trophies ** Trophy Library ** Trophy Hoard ** Trophy Shop ** Trophy Rush * Trial Posters * Stage Builder * Palutena's Guidance * Replays * Photo Album * Chronicle 'Options' Here the player can adjust the game in order for the best personal experience with the game. * My Music!! * Announcer Changer * Screen * Deflicker * Rumble * Controls * Sound * Tips * Erase Data 'Data' Here the player can view the records that she/he has achieved while playing the game. * Classic Mode cutscenes ** Character Introductions ** Character Endings * Records ** Group Records ** Brawl Records * Notices * Sound Test Category:Super ARC Bros. Brawl Category:Menu Modes Category:Battle Modes Category:Nintendo Category:Real Life Category:Wander over Yonder Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Category:Pokémon Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:World Wrestling Entertainment Category:Watchmen Category:Final Fantasy Category:YouTube Category:Achille12345 Category:Mortal Kombat Category:DuckTales Category:Soul Calibur Category:Shrek Category:Harry Potter Category:Castlevania Category:Digimon Adventure Category:Injustice: Gods Among Us Category:Metal Slug Category:Marvel Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:World of Warcraft Category:Street Fighter Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Star Wars Category:The Frollo Show Category:Kirby's Dreamland Category:DLC Category:KingSpartaX37